When Boredom Strikes (Levi x Reader)
by Dawn the Bookworm
Summary: You are bored and what happens when you want to annoy someone and that someone is the one and only corporal? PS. I suck at summaries


When Boredom Strikes

Corporal (y/n) is a skilled and fearless soldier who is the only one to be considered as equal to Humanities Strongest Soldier.

She is a kind, considerate woman who never gets on anyone's nerves...

Well...

Except when she is bored that is.

It was a quiet day in the HQ of the Survey Corps. No training, no dangeous experiments from a certain squad leader, and no dust or dirt in sight. Everything is just perfect.

Well, except for the two corporals.

It was a hectic day for them, loads and loads of paperwork were given to the two by their oh so loving commander. At fitst, both of them didn't mind, but as minutes turned to hours everything changed.

"Leviiiiiiiiii..." You whined. The other one looked at you in curiousity. Never had he heard you whine nor did he ever see you slack off from your job. "What?" He asked you monotony, glaring at you for your messy table. 'Geez what is with her today? When have she been messy like this?'

"I'm booooorrrrreeeeedddddddddd..." Those words are someting even the commander and Hanji grew to fear. Everyone, except for Levi, knew to be afraid when you are bored. Poor Levi, never knowing he's facing something far more difficult than killing titans.

"Hurry up with your damn paperwork brat." He said turning his focus back at his paperworks, but not before giving you one last glare. "The sooner you finish, the sooner you can have fun."

"Why do we have to finish it now?"

"Because Erwin needs this papers at once."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"How come you don't know?"

"Because I don't. How come you'e annoying?"

"Hey." You said crossing your arms with a pout. " i'm the one asking the question here."

"Would you please shut up."

You listened and went quiet, continuing the paperwork. An annoyed Levi is something she doesn't want to face. But soon hours tick by and the idea of annoying Levi become a lot more ideal, so she did. "Levi... I'mmmmmm boooorrrreeeedddddddddd." You said repetitively, poking his cheek.

Levi glared at you taking your hand away from his face. "Would you stop that and just shut up!"

There was a moment of silence, and Levi thought he can finally do his paperwork in peace, when...

"Why should I shut up?"

"Because it's annoying and distracting!"

"How come?"

"I can't concentrate on what I'm doing because of your stupid questions!"

"If my questions are stupid, how come YOU'RE answering?" You said with an innocent child-like tone. Levi opened hos mouth but shut it immediately since he has nothing to say. He tried to rack his brain but found no answer, so instead he turned back his focus on his paperwork and tch'ed.

"Oooohhhhh... Shorty just got burned." The two of you turned your gazes to the door to see aquad leader Hanji and (best friend's name).

"Oi, Shitty Glasses. If you're the reason for (y/n)'s weird behavior then I'm killing you." Hanji just laughed, but upon seeing the glare directed to her, she stopped and raised her hands defensively. "Actually, no. And I swear that's the truth. I already knew that you wouldn't believe me so I brought (b/f/n) with me. She'll explain everything...Right?" Hanji said giving a begging glance to your best friend.

"Well, you see, when (y/n) gets bored she gets...crazy? Wait no... annoying. Yup that's it. She get's annoying and she isn't like her usual behavior. You can already see it." Your best friend said gesturing to you. "And how can we fix this situation?" Levi asked. The two shrugged. The truth is it was rare to see you bored, and when you are you just simply play a game or something, but it seems the intensity of your boredom is far from anything the two faced. "Eh, how long has she been bored?" Hanji asked. "Hmmm... A few hours. Why?"

Before anyone can answer, the former quiet, and bored woman suddenly talked. "Hey Levi." You said a devilish grin on your face. The two squad leaders looked at each other and backed away. "What do you want brat?" Levi asked ignoring the feeling in his guts that something is going to happen, and not in a good way. You were seated on a table facing the door, your hands were on the side supporting your leaned figure.

"How come your so short? And how old are you really? I mean you look as if you are a teen but the way you act makes you an old man. Unless you are a kid that is, a -" You were cut off by Levi's hand slamming down on the table you were sitting at. You can feel a dark aura surrounding him, but you ignored it giving him an innocent smile. "What. Did. You. Say." He asked, well more like stated. You were eye to eye, and him focusing on your face didn't notice what you are doing, well until the last minute.

Your right hand had gripped the collar of his shirt making his lips slam unto yours. His dark aura faltered for a moment and you took that chance to escape, but not before taunting him. "Geez, you really are an old man." The dark aura returned but this time a lot more deadlier. "That. Girl. Is. Gonna. Pay." He said with a hiss, before running after you.

You were laughing running. You bumped into a terrified Hanji and (b/f/n) who have heard and seen what you did. As you turn the corner you almost hit the Commander. "Sorry commander. As much as I want to stop and salute you, there is a short devil on my tail so..." Erwin raised his eyebrow, but one look of that devilish grin of yours he understand immediately. 'Who did (y/n) pissed off? Wait did she say short?' Just as soon as he realized it, your so called 'short devil' came passing by. "Out of my way Erwin."

Erwin sighed before noticing Hanji and (b/f/n) following carefully. "She's bored." They simultaneously said. "Want to see who's going to win?" Hanji asked suddenly. The other two nodded in agreement before following the two of you. Who is going to win, a bored you or a pissed Levi. This is going to be interesting...

[Extended Ending]

A few weeks later, after the two corporals have nursed their bruises and their (more like Levi's) anger has cooled off, everything went back to normal. Until...

"Hey Levi... I'm bored." You said innocently. Levi replied with a 'tch' and drag you into Hanji's laboratory, where the two squad leaders - Hanji and (b/f/n) - are chatting. "Your taking care of this." Was the only thing he saif before shutting the door and heading back to his office. Well, poor Levi not knowing that letting the two handle the problem will be just as worse as what happened a few weeks before. After all, this is Hanji we're talking about.


End file.
